gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gaelio Bauduin
Notes about merging BOTH Gaelio & Vidar in this page We all understood that Vidar IS Gaelio himself, but since it's not yet revealed until the future episodes, please refrain to do such action. Xyuehong (talk) 09:42, November 7, 2016 (UTC) *Yes, plus judging from one of Vidar's lines, he might not even know he is Gaelio. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 20:45, November 7, 2016 (UTC) The artist formerly known as Gae...I mean masked man Vidar So we know who this guy is really, so at what point will we move his page to his true identity?--Gaeaman788 (talk) 01:27, December 19, 2016 (UTC) : Wait until the next episode this Christmas. Xyuehong (talk) 02:19, December 19, 2016 (UTC) It's been confirmed that Vidar is Gaelio (He knew about carta's last words) so can we merge the two pages?Scarey2243 (talk) 19:48, January 5, 2017 (UTC)Scarey2243 * Better wait for official info.--My girlfriend is a loli. 03:36, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Looks like Vidar will be unmasked this pre-Valentines.FigureGunplaFan (talk) 11:26, February 5, 2017 (UTC) I guess the two pages can be merged due to today's episode.-- 08:33, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Time for merging the pages? Is it that time? --Zone[[User talk:Zoneplay|'play']] 15:15, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :Second. Jestersage (talk) 17:50, February 12, 2017 (UTC) I agree. I've held off on editing his and Vidar's entries due to my suspicions of them being the same character. With the reveal comfirming it now I also believe that a merge should happen. User:SazukeEX (talk) February 12, 2017 :I'll begin merging now.--FortressMaximus #realcanon #TruEU #webuylegends (Talk) 22:26, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Gaelio and Julieta Please stop adding Julieta to Gaelio's love interests and vice versa, their relationship was not confirmed to be canon, nor is there any valid proof for it. --Tetiyus (talk) 10:20, April 12, 2017 (UTC) The basis for that is in the final episode, Gaelio asks Julieta out to dinner and she accepts. Perception1 (talk) 13:14, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Like Perception sad he asked her out for dinner and she said yes. So Galieo should be added as Julieta's love interest and vice versa, Pixelated Prophet (talk) 13:45, April 12, 2017 (UTC) : Ok so let me get this straight. Gaelio asked Julieta out for dinner ONCE and they're lovers? And Atra and Kudelia are married, live together, are raising a child together and have confessed their love to each other and they're just friends? : Also according to an official interview their relationship is not confirmed. Nor was it denied, but that doesn't mean it should be added. Thank you. --Tetiyus (talk) 15:45, April 12, 2017 (UTC) They're not "lovers" but "love interests". There's a difference but both belong under the romantic label (see Lafter and Akihiro as an example). And for the fifth time the Kudelia and Atra debate is over whether they actually got married, not that they are in love. Perception1 (talk) 16:37, April 12, 2017 (UTC) : Whatever. You think they're in love with each other because of something as minor as this. And I can't quite comprehend it. Lafter was actually Stated to be in love with Akihiro, it was made obvious. It wasn't something as vague as "They went out to dinner together.". I eat dinner with my friends all the time and I'm not in love with them. : So what, you obviously also don't think they're in love. I'm just trying to make a point here. --Tetiyus (talk) 16:53, April 12, 2017 (UTC) : Everyone should ignore what Nagai said..So yes Galieo and Julieta are in a relationship same with Kudelia and Atra. Tetiyus you are like the only one disagreeing here. I don't know what asking a lady to dinner means where you are from but in america it means a date. : Pixelated Prophet (talk) 17:12, April 12, 2017 (UTC) : Hey, I would ask one of my coworkers or even my brother if they wanted to go grab a bite to eat. It could mean ANYTHING. Especially because the creators point blank refused to confirm it, I don't think it should be considered canon one way or another? This seems like jumping the gun a bit. Beastlywretch (talk) 18:21, April 12, 2017 (UTC) : Okada the writer for ibo said they are together. That's more than enough proof. : Pixelated Prophet (talk) 18:40, April 12, 2017 (UTC) : Do you have a source for that? --Tetiyus (talk) 18:44, April 12, 2017 (UTC) : I definitely agree with Tetiyus. It's pretty silly to assume two characters are in love just because they went out to eat together. Aaajkdhkghjg (talk) 18:53, April 12, 2017 (UTC) : The "source" that Pixelated Prophet keeps referencing is, to my understanding, one that neither confirms nor denies the romantic nature of their relationship, though I could be mistaken. In my opinion it is irresponsible to say that this is canon when it is not, one way or the other. Beastlywretch (talk) 19:08, April 12, 2017 (UTC) : So you guys want an english article for a japanese radio podcast interview when only season 1 of ibo was dubbed? : Pixelated Prophet (talk) 05:22, April 13, 2017 (UTC) : No, what we want is simply a link to said podcast. I understand enough japanese to check myself. I am aware there won't ever be an official english article about this, I never asked for that. --Tetiyus (talk) 09:48, April 13, 2017 (UTC) : You will need a japanese proxy or vpn to listen. http://www.onsen.ag/program/tetsuradi/ : Pixelated Prophet (talk) 13:54, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Vidar's resemblance to Thanatos from Persona 3 I just happen to notice Vidar's appearance has resemblance to Thanatos from Persona 3 and that was not added to the trivia. Since Thanatos is the manifestation of Pharos who would later take the form of Ryoji, Vidar's story is somewhat similar if different that involves a death of their certain friend. Not to mention that both can wield guns, swords, and a superior power (I am referring to Gundam Vidar and Kimaris Vidar).